


Never Forget

by Miss_Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a punk and he is free, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gadriel Agreste is not Hawk Moth in this fanfic, Ghosts, Identity change, I’m currently obsessed with jackets, Marinette is a punk, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People ares oblivious, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Purring, They’re a couple but also supposed to be siblings, Trauma, change of suit ladybug, finally the love square is broken, lies and more lies, puns, salty Marinette, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: When detransforming in a alley, Marinette thinks she saw someone.The same night, her parents are tortured and left for dead.Just before dying, her father tells her their aggressor knows she is Ladybug and wants to kill her.oOoAdrien Agreste eavesdrops on his father one night and finds out he is a drug and weapon trafficker.He goes to the police.He father gets arrested and put in jail, and now his partners want to kill him for treason.oOoMarinette and Adrien both find themselves orphans and their life being threatened.They both are under witness protection, but the problem is that no one wants to take them under custody because of the threat upon them.No one except Master Fu, the guardian of miraculous, who adopts them. They are now brother and sister.They start a new life, with new names, new interests and new looks.But somehow, the akumas they face every day never seem to want to let them forget the past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Hope you’ll have fun reading this..
> 
> I must admit that I inspired myself of a few fanfics to write this : 
> 
> Nine Lives, by P_Artsypants
> 
> Miraculous Bunny Hutch, by DAsObiQuiet
> 
> Thank you.

He looks at himself one last time in the mirror to find his now familiar new look.

Black hair shaved on one side, combed and tussled to the left. A black ring and a ruby earring on the of his right ear and his left nostril is pierced too. The long curved scar starting from his eyebrow and ending just above his mouth, that he got from an Akuma attack. A white shirt with on top a black leather jacket, black tattered baggy jeans covering his legs, black combat boots and a belt decorated with chains.

The jacket is the favourite part of his outfit. The front is decorated with medals and pins from his favourite bands and singers, including Jagged Stone. On the back,‘Rock n’ Roll is not dead’ is painted on the leather in a bloody font.

_It’s okay. Relax, they won’t recognize you._

Today is the first day of school. For the first time in months, he is going to see his best friends again, even if it is as a different person. Adrien and Marinette were both declared dead after everything that happened.

He’ll never be his old self again and doesn’t intend to be.

Arms wrap around his shoulders. His new sister’s head appears in the mirror, her bluebell eyes wide open in excitement.

“Hey” He says, forcing a smile.

“You okay?” She asks.

“Yeah, yeah. Just a bit stressed out.”

“Hey. It’s going to be okay. People ares oblivious. They won’t recognize us.”

“Yeah, right.”

Tikki comes out of her purse.

“She’s right, you know. Everything’s gonna be fine!”

The kwami kisses his forehead.

“There. A good luck kiss. Now, nothing can go wrong!”

He nods with a smile and turns around to look at the outfit his sister chose.

She is wearing a black crop top underneath a leather jacket with a black and white checkerboard pattern on it, red jeans and a black choker with a little silver heart on the front. On her cheekbone, just underneath her left eye, she has a tattoo of a black clover. She is also wearing red leather boots that go up to her knees. Her black hair with red streaks cascade down to her waist and instead of her ladybug earrings, she is wearing a ruby on one ear and an emerald on the other.

She’s not wearing her ladybug earrings because Tikki and her found a way to remodel the miraculous into a belly button ring, for extra safety. He has to admit it looks pretty damn good on her.

Like him, she is unrecognizable. The tattoo is big enough to alter her features, just like his scar.

He can’t resist and pulls her closer to him before leaning his head to kiss her lips. They stay like that a few seconds, enjoying each other’s touch, before pulling away.

“I can’t believe I won’t be able to kiss you at school.” He pouts.

“Kitty, we’re supposed to be siblings. It wouldn’t be convincing if we’re also dating. Plus, we can always find a secret spot around the school if you really want a kiss.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But it’s so hard! I don’t like idea to lie to everybody.”

“Chaton, it won’t be all lies. The new you is the most ‘you’ you’ve ever been. At least now, you’re not lying to yourself anymore. Adrien Agreste was just a facade, and now, it’s time to show them who you really are.”

He hugs her, burying his nose in her hair to take in her perfume and starts purring.

She laughs and pulls away.

“Alright, Kitty. Time to go.”


	2. How to befriend your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class meets the two newbies.
> 
> Chloé is awful. 
> 
> Nino and Alya make new/old friends. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry! I am terrible at summaries, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, comments and kudos!
> 
> See you next chapter!

Mme Bustier sits at her desk before addressing the class.

“All right everyone! I know last year was difficult because we lost two students we all loved, but I would like you to be kind and welcome the two new students that will join us this year.”

She looks at the door and nods.

Two young adults walk through the door, extremely confident. They stop next to the teacher’s desk.

“Hi! I’m Brigette Fu and this is my non-identical twin Felix Fu. It’s nice to meet you all. If you have any questions, we will all be happy to answer them.”

She swings her elbow in Felix’s side, who is bobbing his head in sink with the music coming out of his headphones. He jumps, startled, before taking off his headphones and waving at the class.

Alix raises her hand.

“Yes?”

“I’m Alix. I was wondering where you come from?”

“We lived in Shanghai most of our life. Our father lived here long ago and wanted to return to Paris now that we are old enough.”

Alya raised her hand.

“I was wondering why you don’t have an accent if you were raised in Shanghai?”

“Our father made sure to teach us french as well as chinese.”

Brigette had been learning chinese for the past months and was now speaking it somewhat fluently.

Another hand raised in the back.

“Yes?”

“Hey I’m Nath. How long have you been living in Paris?”

Brigette taps her chin in thoughts. 

“Around five months, I think? We had to wait for the next semester to start  school.”

Nino’s hand raises.

“Who is your favourite artist?”

“Jagged Stone!” They both answered at the same time, Felix pointing at the Jagged Stone pin on his jacket.

Chloe’s hand shoots up.

“My name is Chloé. I wanted to know how you got such an ugly scar?”

He smirks.

“Why? Are you interested in getting one yourself?”

The class chuckles.

“W-what? No!”

He puts his hands in his pockets.

“Anyways, lets just say I was in a fight. Now, next question, please?”

No one else raises their hand.

Mme Bustier claps her hands.

“Well I guess we’re done! Let’s start the class. Brigette can take the seat next to Alya.”

Brigette starts walking towards her seat when Chloé grabs her arm. 

“Hey! I don’t know who you think you are with your cool piercings and tattoos and your fancy clothes but I think you are just a pathetic little girl looking for attention. And just so you know, my dad is the mayor so you’ll never be as cool as I am.”

_No. I won’t let her make my life a living hell a second time._

“You know, you’re a very bad bully.” She answers calmly. 

“What?”

“You just complimented my outfit and insulted me in the same sentence. If you really want to hurt someone, make a choice! Also, you could be the Queen of England for all I know and I wouldn’t care more about you. So now, chose someone else to bully because I won’t take it.” She almost added ‘anymore’ but held it back just in time. “I will fight back with all I have and you will lose. Now, get away from me.”

Brigette turns around and slides on her new (and old) seat next to Alya.

“Woah! That’s what I’m talking about! Yes girl!” Alya cheers enthusiastically. She holds out her hand.

“I’m Alya by the way.”

Brigette smiles and shakes her hand.

“Brigette.”

Miss Bustier clears her throat to bring back order.

“Felix? You can go sit next to Nino, in the front.”

He takes the seat and turns around to smile proudly at Brigette for standing up like that.

Then he turns to Nino.

“I’m Felix. Nice to meet you.”

Nino looks at the hand he’s holding out a few seconds and then shakes it.

“I’m Nino. The pleasure is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone ever wondered why, even with all the changes the made to their appearance, nobody recognizes them, I can say that the magic that kept our oblivious love square from recognizing each other might have something to do with it. 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Also, if you want to see awsome designs and characters from my other fanfics, my Tumblr username is Miss_M_Swan.


	3. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong would happen. 
> 
> Nothing wrong but an akuma attack.
> 
> Not even Tikki’s luck could stop that from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and kudos!
> 
> Feel free to leave a constructive comment, I’m here to improve my writing. :)

Nothing wrong would happen.

Nothing wrong but an Akuma attack.

Even Tikki’s luck could stop that from happening.

Great. It had to be on their first day... what the did Hawk Moth have against first days at school?

Taking advantage of the confusion, Brigette and Felix hide in a closet to transform.

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

Pink and green light wash over their bodies, replacing their normal clothes with their skintight suits. Chat Noir uses his enhanced hearing to make sure there is nobody on the other side of the closet door and they storm out into the corridor, heading towards the akuma.

oOo

Swinging across the city, Ladybug is still in grief. Her suit is a proof of it.

After her parents died, her suit became mostly black, with only her torso being her signature red with black polka-dots.

Chat Noir didn’t really change, tough. His black dyed hair go back to blond when he transforms and his piercings disappear. Which was good because it would be hard to explain why he suddenly had black hair to the public.

Ladybug was enjoying the feeling of being able to travel around and fight akumas without fearing for her life.

Last night, the man that murdered her parents and wanted to kill her was finally found and arrested.

They are heading towards the Eiffel Tower (why is it always the Eiffel Tower?) where the akuma was creating her army. Today’s akuma was an extremely tall and slim woman draped in a black glittery opera dress. She was surrounded by long pieces of black fabric floating around her and moving like snakes.

She seemed to be able to wrap the fabric around her victims and suck all the happiness and light out of them until they became solid shadow humanoids. Every time she created a new shadow, her pure white skin became and more luminous.

“I am Blackout! If I can’t be happy, then no one can!”

The two heroes settle on a nearby roof and observe as the shadow soldiers get into formation.

“Well this woman must have a dark past no one knows about.”

“Maybe we can use that to our advantage.” She says, ignoring the pun.

“Have you noticed how she spared that guy?” He points towards a man who is crying on a bench.

“Yeah. It looks like she doesn’t attack the people that are upset.”

“We should keep that in mind.”

“Agreed.”

She observes the akuma attentively.

“Okay. Let’s go for round one. We approach the akuma, learn everything we can about her and come back here when it becomes to much to handle.”

“Right after you, M’Lady!”

They jump down and walk towards the akuma.

“Hey Pookie! What’s with all the terrorizing?”

“Look who the cat dragged in.” Blackout smirks and Chat pouts.

“Hey! No fair! That’s supposed to be my line!” He jumps on the side just in time to dodge a stripe of fabric. “Missed me!”

Ladybug uses he yo-yo as a shield, cutting the fabric coming her way.

“Shadows, attack!”

The army of shadows runs towards them.

Ladybug panics when she realizes that while the shadows can hurt them, her hits just go through their bodies.

“We’ve got to retreat!” She screams at her partner.

They turn around to run but distracted by the shadow soldiers, they don’t see the strips of fabric sneaking behind them and quickly wrapping around their torso, pinning their arm to their sides and lifting them a few feets off the ground.

Ladybug feels the thrill and confidence that comes with the transformation quickly fade away.

“I have to do something!” Unable to throw her yo-yo, she makes it fall on the ground. “Lucky Charm!”

She blinks in surprise when the ladybugs that came out of her yo-yo form a picture of her family, her parents smiling warmly at her. She frowns and looks around, feeling the familiar tingle on her neck that comes with her lucky charm when she look over the glowing akuma, the strips of fabric holding them captive, Chat Noir and the picture.

“Of course! She can’t bare sadness and darkness! Chat Noir! Think about things that make you upset and sad! Think negative!”

She does it too, thinking about her parents’ death, the pain that came with it, the constant fear because her life was threatened, every single hurtful comment or lie Chloe and Lila said, and every other thing that made her upset during her life as far as she can remember.

She does it even if it feels like getting stabbed dozens of times in the chest.

Soon, tears start to stream down her cheeks and she whimpers in pain. She looks over to her partner to see he’s in the same state as she is.

oOo

“Chat Noir! Think about things that make you sad pr upset! Think negative!”

Trusting his Lady, he brings back every sad or hurtful event that happened in his life.

His mother’s disappearance.

How his father stopped being a father after she was gone.

All the forgotten family suppers and birthdays.

Every time his father had forbidden him to hang out with his friends.

The fact he had to fight for every second of freedom he could get.

The lies.

All the lies he was told his whole life.

The night he discovered his father was a criminal.

And, every time Ladybug rejected him before they finally started dating. 

It hurts. A lot. The worst mental torture ever.

But then he feels the fabric loosen up around him.

Looking down at it, he notices it’s now engulfed in small black bubbles, similar to his Cataclysm.

Blackout starts to scream as the glow of her skin fades away and her white skin turns to ink black. She falls on her knees, unable to fight them or control the fabric floating around her.

Ladybug runs towards her and snatches her necklace before dropping it on the floor and crushing it with her heel. A black butterfly comes out of it.

”No more evil-doing for you little akuma.”

She picks up her yo-yo  

“Time to de-evilise!” She captures the akuma with her yo-yo. “Gotcha!” She opens her yo-yo to release a pure white butterfly.

“Bye bye little butterfly!”

Blackout turns back into a young woman 

“Huh? What am I doing here?” 

Ladybug then takes the family picture she got from her Lucky Charm and throws it in the air.

 “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Swarms of ladybugs wash over Paris, repairing the damage caused by the akuma and turning back the shadow soldiers into civilians. 

Ladybug sinks to the ground on her knees, buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing in pain again. Chat Noir, who isn’t in much better shape, picks her up in his arms and kisses her forehead in hope of comforting her at least a bit

“Chaton... the both of us ares perfect targets for an akuma right now. We have to go home to Master Fu.”

He nods and uses his staff to get them to the roof top. Then he heads in the direction of the massage parlour. 


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the akuma, our two heroes need to heal. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Alya and Nino worry about their new friends. 
> 
> They all find themselves hanging out in Brigette’s room at the end of the day. 
> 
> Little did the DJ and reporter know they would find themselves caught into the greatest brother-sister sass battle of the century and laugh their asses off.
> 
> The problem is that most of the innocent sibling teasing is filled with lies and pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late!
> 
> Thanks for the support and kudos!
> 
> Feel free to leave a constructive comment, I’m here to improve my writing. :)
> 
> if you have any requests, please leave them in the comments!

“Breathe in... good, now hold.”

Sitting in lotus position with their eyes closed in front of him on the tatami, Felix and Brigette follow his instructions.

“Now, let go slowly.”

They stay silent a few seconds, taking in the calm and silence in the room.

“Good. Now repeat the process a few times. I want you to imagine that with every expiration, the negative emotions you feel get released through your nose. Let got of everything.”

“Breathe in... hold.. and out. In, hold and out again.” He says.

He stops talking, the silence now only broken by deep breathing of his two adoptive children.

“Open your eyes and drink this.” He says, pouring tea in the teacups in-front of them. “It’s a very special mix that restores your inner strength and purifies your body from the influence of darkness and negativity.”

They blow at the hot liquid and take a sip, widening their eyes at how good it tastes, probably expecting a bitter concoction.

Fu holds back a laugh.

“You know, it’s not because I’m old and the guardian of the miraculous that my tea doesn’t taste good.”

“Yeah?! So what? Last time doesn’t count?” Teases Felix.

By last time he means when Mater fu served them a tea that was so bad that the two of them had to run to the drugstore across the street to buy a bottle of mouthwash.

In his defence, he had forgotten the tea on the burner for a good half hour so it wasn’t really the tea that wasn’t good but the way it had been prepared.

Brigette chuckles softly before bowing slightly in Master Fu’s direction.

“Thank you Master for helping us calm down.”

“It was my pleasure. And please, I already told you, you are my adoptive daughter now, so you can simply call me Fu.”

“Right. I’ll try to remember that.”

He gets up, quickly followed by Felix and Brigette.

“Alright! I think it’s about time you two meet up with your kwamis. I’ve already asked Tikki to give you a dose of luck and positiveness to complete the healing.”

They nod and make their way into the living room.

oOo

A few hours, after school ended, the two join Alya and Nino on the school steps.

“Where were you? We looked for you two everywhere!”

Luckily, after years of lying to protect their secret identity, they had already come up with a plausible excuse.

“We were turned into shadows on our way home so after the akuma attack, we decided so go home and calm down.”

Alya nods in understanding.

“I understand. Those attacks ares still pretty new for you. It must be difficult to deal with them.”

“Exactly.”

“Anyways, wanna hang out?”

“Of course! Want to come to our place? Our dad isn’t there at the moment so we won’t be bothered.” Says Felix.

At that moment, he realizes how good it feels to be able to say ‘yes’ instantly, without having to worry about his schedule. No last minute schedules or piano, fencing and Chinese lessons keeping him from hanging out with his friends.

_So that’s how it feels to be a normal teen..._

Alya smiles eagerly.

“Sounds like a plan! I’m happy you offered because my sisters are home and they can be a nightmare sometimes.” 

“Oh come on! They can’t be that bad!” 

“Oh they are, trust me.”

oOo

Brigette unlocks the front door and invites them in, guiding them through the occidental themed living room and kitchen to her room in the back of the apartment.

“Welcome to my world.” She says proudly.  

Behind the sky blue door, they discover a small room with two walls painted dark red and the two others, white. Glow in the dark stars ares glued to the ceiling, and Rock band posters and random drawings ares plastered all over the walls.

On the desk in-front of the small round window, there is a jacket surrounded by various paint pots and brushes.

Pictures of her ‘friends from China’ ares pinned to a billboard next to the window and there is a framed picture of her and her brother in-front of the Eiffel Tower on her bedside table.

The wall across from her bed is coverd by a bookcase filled with mangas, animes, video games and action figures and a large closet in the corner with a mirror door. 

“So.. you make those yourself?” Alya asks pointing at the jacket.

“Yeah! I buy them in cheap stores and personalize them as a hobby.”

“Cool! What’s this one going to be?”

Alya goes to the desk to look at the half finished bright green paw on the back of the coat.

“My little brother here has recently become a fan of Chat Noir. I’m making this for him to wear at the Jagged Stone concert on Saturday night.” She explains.

Said ‘little’ brother lets out an annoyed grunt.

“How many times will I have to tell you I’m NOT your LITTLE brother.”

“Well technically you are because I was born two minutes before you.” She taunts him.

“Fine... you win.” He sighs, defeated. “But please stop calling me that.”

“I will when you stop making those awful puns of yours.” He pouts.

“Never! My puns ares pun-tastic!” She rolls her eyes.

“Then I’ll have to stick with the nickname forever.”

Their friends look at the scene while coughing behind their fist in an attempt to mask their laugh.

Brigette’s face lights up and she snaps her fingers like she just remembered something and turns towards them.

“Talking about the concert! My stupid LITTLE brother here (she ruffles his hair, much to his dismay) bought four tickets for the concert instead of two. We were going to try to sell them on the black market” she says with a laugh,“but I was wondering if you would perhaps want to come with us?”

Of course Felix didn’t actually buy them by mistake, they had planned the hole thing out, but their friends didn’t know that.

“You’re sure you didn’t just buy four in hopes that we would accept to come with you?”

“How could we have? We bought them a month ago! So unless we can see the future, then my brother is just stupid and doesn’t know his numbers.”

“Hey!” He frowns at her and she shrugs innocently.

“I’m just stating facts here.”

“Facts? My ass! I’m much better at maths than you are!”

“It’s not my fault you are a total nerd!”

Felix is about to reply when Alya cuts in.

“Okay you two! You love-hate each other, we get it, but can we get to the point?” 

“Fine..” mumbles Felix.

“So what do you say? Want to join us for our first Jagged Stone concert ever?” An excited smile spreads across his sister’s face.

“What do you think?” Alya asks.

The other girl taps her chin in thoughts.

“Ummm.. that your answer is no?” Brigette teases as she brings up a hand to her forehead and fakes a sob. “That’s to bad, I thought we were friends!”

“No dummy! Of course we want to come! No way we are missing your first time seeing Jagged.” Brigette squeals in excitement and jumps around her friend’s neck.

“Can’t wait!”

“Well, first we’ll have to ask our parents, but I’m sure they’ll say yes, with a bit of convincing.”

“Yeah dudes, I’ll be there for sure.”

“It’s a date, then.” 

After a few hours of gossiping, gaming and subtle caching up from the twins, Nino and Alya decided it was time to go back home. Walking out the door, they waved goodbye, leaving behind two very happy teens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ares pawsome!
> 
> See you guys tomorrow! 
> 
> My playlist for this chapter :  
> •The scientist-Coldplay  
> •Scared to be lonely-Dua Lipa and Martin Garrix  
> •Faded (Instrumental Version)-Alan Walker  
> •Miraculous Ladybug-NathWantsToBattle


	5. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last akuma brought back haunting memories. 
> 
> Brigette needs comfort. 
> 
> Luckily for her, she has her handsome knight in shining leather always ready to help his damsel in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and kudos!
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive comments or requests you could have for this fanfic. :)

“Marinette? Can you come down, please? I have to show something.”

“I’ll be right there, mom!”

She frowns and puts down the picture of Adrien she was about to add to the collage on the wall over her bed. She freezes.

_Wait... since when does Adrien have black hair? And piercings?_

She shakes it off. Her mom is waiting for her in the bakery.

_Why does the word ‘bakery’ make me homesick?_

She shrugs and rushes down her ladder and then the stairs, stopping in the door frame. Her mother is sitting at one of the tables in the bakery, back turned. Across from her is a hooded man playing with a kitchen knife.

“Mom? What’s going on? I think we should leave, now.”

Sabine turns around, showing her daughter her bloodied face and slit throat.

“Oh Marinette! You don’t understand... it’s already to late, and it’s yours fault. If you told me about Ladybug, none of this would have happened.”

“I’m so sorry, mom.” She sobs.

Then, the day turns to night and blood starts running down the walls.

oOo

Brigette wakes up with a silent scream.

“...nette! Marinette! Wake up!” Tikki is tapping her cheek with her tiny paws, panicked.

Brigette understands why when she hears a muffled fluttering over her head.

An akuma.

“Quick! Tikki, spots on!”

She transforms with a flash of pink and quickly captures the akuma before it can do any damage. As she frees the now purified butterfly, Felix stumbles in with such a genuine worried expression painted on his face she feels her heart warms up instantly. She runs into his open arms and sobs on his shoulder.

“Nightmare?” He asks softly.

She nods in his neck.

“I-it’s the first t-time in a month... I think Blackout brought them back.”

“Oh my poor Bugaboo...” He purrs in her ear. He brings her back to her bed, cuddling with her underneath the comforters and strokes her hair softly. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Can... can you stay with me tonight?”

“Well.. it’s six in the morning, so it’s more like this morning, but of course I’ll stay with you, as long as you need me.”

“Thank you Chaton.”

He gets up, his fingers still tangled around hers

“Wait here a minute, okay?” She clings onto his hand a bit longer, hesitant to let him go. “Trust me, my Lady, I’ll be back before you know it.”

And then he silently leaves the room. She brings her legs up to her chest and hugs them tight. Tikki strokes her cheek softly, letting her know that she’s not alone.

Felix comes back a minute later and leans against the doorframe, hiding something behind his back.

“Close your eyes, Bug.” He smiles reassuringly.

She closes her bluebell eyes and hears some shuffle around the bed.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

She does, widening them when she discovers the dream catcher hanging to the bed frame.

“Like that, you won’t be scared to have nightmares anymore. They’ll all be caught in here.”He puts a finger in the middle of the dream catcher, where all the strings join to form a knot.

“Thank you, Kitty. I really need all the help I can get right now.”

“No problem. Always a purrleasure to help a damsel in distress. Oh I wonder what you would do without your knight in shining leather?” He teases.

She chuckles, finally recovering from her nightmares, and rolls her eyes.

“You silly cat! Come here.” She lifts a corner of her soft black comforter and pats the mattress.

He lays down behind her and wraps an arm around her waist.

A few minutes later, he can’t help the grin on his face when she starts to snore softly, and he joins in, purring in contempt.

Tikki chuckles before nestling in his messy hair and Plagg just lays on his back on the pillow next to Brigette’s head.

The next thing he knows is that her alarm clock is ringing, the sun is up and it’s time to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is filled with exams so I will probably be posting less often. Thanks for your understanding :)
> 
> See you tomorrow


	6. The spectrums of emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal hangout between friends.
> 
> A cafe filled with memories. 
> 
> A date. 
> 
> A phone call. 
> 
> And a death. 
> 
> What a perfect target for my Akuma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, a request or an Akuma idea for next chapter. Your feedback is what keeps me going!
> 
> Thank you for the support and kudos, you guys are pawsitively pawsome! :)

The sun was high in the sky, and the day was warm enough that the twins had to leave their signature leather jackets at home, Brigette simply wearing a red sleeveless top and white capris and Felix, a t-shirt and jeans. They were walking down the street, the girls up front and the guys just behind.

“... so I grab an egg and I’m about to crack it into the pancake batter when it slips out of my hand and I literally toss on the kitchen floor. Then, I’m so distracted because my brother is laughing at me that I forget to put butter in the pan and burn the first pancake.” Tells Brigette, giggling.

“No way!”

“I’m telling you! It’s a miracle the neighbours didn’t call the fire department.”

“Now, My turn! Would you believe me if I told you I managed to make butter explode in the microwave?”

“No I wouldn’t.”

“Well you should because I really did. It took my parents hours to clean up afterwards.” They start laughing, gaining the interest of the boys, who come closer  and join the conversation. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Our worse kitchen failures. And you?” 

“What picture from our improvised silly face photoshoot in the park we should chose to be Felix’s new profile picture. We finally agreed on one.” Says Nino.

“What do you think?” Felix shows them a picture of him next to the fountain, zoomedin on face frozen in horror while Nino splashes him.

“I think it’s perfect! You looks like a kitty.” Laughs Brigette and Felix pouts.

“If I was a cat, I would be a full grown one!”

“As if. I don’t think the giant teddy bear, hidden in your closet until you need him after a night mare, would agree with your statement. Oh?! And what about the Incredibles boxers I saw in the dryer last week?” (A.N : Not that I judge the fans of The Incredibles, it’s just super late and I couldn’t come up with something else.)

He puts his hand on her mouth to stop her from humiliating him even more and his very loyal friends (insert sarcasm here) snicker behind a hasty fist.

“Ugh, can you stop embarrassing me already?”

Brigette pushes his hand off her mouth.

“He also has Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures and cuddles with them at night.”

“I do not!”

“I, as every respectable sister should, have evidence.”

She pulls out her phone and shows them the pictures.

“Aww that’s so cute!” Alya.

But Felix isn’t paying attention anymore. He is standing in front of a small cafe, just starring.

“Fe? What’s going on?”

He turns around with a sad look.

“This was my... our mother’s favourite cafe. She loved their cheese cake. Dad showed it to me when we first got here.”

“Oh Felix... come here.” She pulls him into a hug. “Hey! I’ve got an idea! Let’s go in.”

“What? No! It hurts to much.”

“It hurts me too. But we have to move on and the best way to do that is to go in there.”

“Fine...” he sighs. She smiles and pulls him inside, followed by Nino and Alya.

Inside, two girls of their class wave at them from their table near the window.

“Rose! Juleka! What are you doing here, girls?”

“We’re on a date!”

“A date?”

“Yeah! Juleka finally asked me out last Friday. We decided to start slow and do a breakfast date for our first time before going to the restaurant Saturday.”

“Oh my god! I so happy for you two.”

The couple smiles and holds hands over the table. Then Juleka’s phone beeps and she takes it out of her purse.

She stares blankly at the screen a few seconds and then all the colour disappears from her face. She looks up at Rose and gives her an apologetic smile.

“S-sorry. I have to go. It’s the hospital.”

“It’s okay.” Chirps Rose with a worried frown. Juleka picks up her stuff and storms out the door. Brigette watches her leave, worried.

“Okay we’re going to leave you to it. We have to eat lunch.”

They chose a table and order lunch.

Nino rubs his neck, uncomfortable.

“Hey, I know it’s maybe not a good time, but what happened to your mother?”

“No, it’s okay to ask.” Brigette gulps and looks her gaze on something across the street. “She died when we were five.”

“I’m so sorry..”

“It’s okay. It’s just... I know it’s been a long time but... it still hurts, a lot. So many things remind us of her. Like when her favourite song plays at the radio, or we walk in-front of a flower shop and all I smell is jasmine, her perfume.”

Nino and Alya look at each other sadly, not knowing what to say. Brigette notices how uncomfortable they are.

“Anyway. Let’s talk about something else, okay?”

“Okay.”

And then Alya takes out her phone and starts talking about her blog.

oOo

Juleka sits on the plastic chair next to the hospital bed and grabs her mother’s hand, sobbing on her chest.

‘Your mother was hit by a truck while crossing the street on a red light, she won’t make it through the night.’ Said the doctor when she came into the waiting room. 

Stupid mom, always doing whatever she wants and thinking she was invincible.

She didn’t deserve to die this way.

Why did people die?

She wanted her back...

She grabs her mother’s favourite scarf and buries her face in it, breathing her scent for probably the last time, the tears rolling down her cheeks soaking into the dark blue knitted wool, softened by years of being worn.

Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

“No! Mom! Stay with me! Pleeaaase! No, come back.” She shakes her mom’s lifeless body, sobbing, her heart aching. “You can’t leave me! Please come back, I’m scared to be alone.”

A small black butterfly flies through the small open window and phases through the long piece of fabric, turning it to black. A purple butterfly outline frames her face and melodious feminine voice resonates in her head.

“Spectrum, I am Hawkmoth. I am willing to give you the power to bring back everyone’s lost loved ones in exchange for a little service : bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Do we have a deal?”

The girl smirks, tears still streaming down her face.

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you were here before, you can see I changed the end of the chapter.
> 
> Luka’s death was a good idea, but I then realized that I needed him in the future.
> 
> GG! 10/10 for organization! (Insert sarcasms here)
> 
> So please don’t hate me too much and enjoy ;)
> 
> -Miss_Swan-


	7. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Spectrum in town, it’s hard to forget the past.
> 
> How will our fake siblings and cutest couple react when they ares faced with the same things they tried for months, even years to move on from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gurls!
> 
> I’m back!
> 
> So... before we start, if you’ve been reading this story before, make sure to go back to the last chapter, I’ve made some changes and you won’t understand otherwise. 
> 
> Also, I love receiving and reading your feedback, so feel free to leave a comment, they keep me going!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! <3

Black and purple bubbly tar crawl over her body. When it washes off, Spectrum cackles wickedly. She is now wearing a tight black turtleneck siren dress. The top of the dress is covered with diamonds. On top of the gown, resting on her shoulders, is a long transparent dark blue peignoir, fading to glowing light blue at the bottom. She is also wearing glass high heel boots. Her hair, now white, silver and blue, floats around her like flowing water. Her silver eyes glow behind the funeral veil masking her features. Her mother’s scarf is now a white transparent gymnastic ribbon.

She twirls it around graciously, sending ribbons of light all over the city. One of them twirls in front of her and takes the shape of a small woman. The light solidifies and then her mother’s transparent form stands in front of her.

“Mom!”

“Juleka? Is that you? I recognize your voice but... What happened? I was on the street and then...”

She runs up to her mom and pulls her into her arms.

“It’ll be fine, Mom, everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

oOo

He hears a yelp and then a loud crash followed by a pained grunt.

“Mom?! Dad?!? What are you doing here? This has to be a dream.”

He gets up from his desk, and make his way towards the door to comfort her when a tall blond transparent woman with emerald green eyes blocks the door.

“Mom?!?”

“Adrien? Why aren’t you at the mansion? Where’s is your father?” He throws himself into her arms before pushing her away at arms length.

“Wait... wait.. how are you here?”

His mom brings a transparent hand up in front of her face an examines it attentively with a frown.

“I... honestly don’t know. Where is Gabriel? He’ll know what’s going on.”

“He’s in jail.”

“W-what?”

“He was arrested not long ago for charges of weapon and drug trafficking.”

“Oh my gosh. Adrien, I’m so sorry..”

“It’s okay. I’m free now. And I have a girlfriend.”

“What? I have to meet her, now!”

oOo

And done... she was finally free for the the evening, having finished all her homework.

Brigette spins around on her chair to go get some cookies for Tikki and yelps when she sees her mother and father standing there, smiling. She falls from her chair, and her feet gets caught by with the power cord of her desk lamp, bringing it down with her as well as everything else in its path.

She lets out a grunt of pain and jumps right up on her feet.

“Mom?! Dad?! What are you doing here? This has to be a dream.”

She closes her eyes, a part of her hoping she is hallucinating and the other wanting this to be real. When she opens them again, her parents ares still there though she notices they are translucent, like they don’t belong to this dimension entirely.

“We don’t know, dear. One second ago we were in the bakery, then a man came in with a knife and now we’re here, and our daughter has a tattoo, a leather jacket and piercings! What is going on?”

“Mom?” She suddenly hears her boyfriend-brother say with disbelief in his voice, cutting her from giving explanations to her parents.

oOo

He grabs his mother’s hand, strangely warm considering her state and guides her towards his Lady’s room.

“Brigette? Marinette? Are you okay?”

“Yea-who is this?”

He lightly pushes his mom towards her.

“Bugaboo, I would like you to finally meet my mother.”

“Your mo-mother?!?”

Her dad crooks an eyebrow.

“Wait... did you just call her Bugaboo? Let me guess, you are Chat Noir.”

“Yup.”

“Yes and we are dating.” Says his daughter, beaming.

“Finally!” Squeals Sabine, clasping her hands together and tilting her head in awe.

His mother looks at him, confused.

“Chat Noir? Ladybug? Why is there two new miraculous in circulation?”

They all turn their head in her direction, surprised.

“You know about the miraculous? But how? You weren’t even here when Paris learned about them!”

She smiles nostalgically.

“That’s because I owned one. And your father too, as a matter of fact. We were unstoppable together.”

“What? Which ones?”

“The peacock for me and the butterfly for your father.”

“No! That’s impossible! It can’t be him. He’s in jail and Hawk Moth is still here.”

“Hawk Moth?”

“For the last three years, we’ve been fighting against a villain who calls himself Hawk Moth. He uses the negative emotions of a Parisian and turns him into a super villain.”

“Then someone must have stolen his miraculous after I died.”

“Yeah! That must be it.”

“Well that explains the butterflies on the clothes he designed. He must’ve just missed his miraculous and put something that reminded him of it wherever he could.”

They all nod in agreement.

“Wait, talking about akumas, this must be the work of an akuma!”

“But how do you seem so real...”

“Her power must be to bring back the dead.”

Brigette hits her forehead.

“Oh no! Juleka!”

“What about Juleka?”

“She ran out of the cafe after a call from the hospital!”

“Someone in her family must be dead! We’ve got to stop her!”

“But... then they will disappear!” He gestures their parents, desperate.

Brigette looks at him, hesitant.

“Alright. Here’s what we’re going to do. This akuma seems inoffensive, for now, except for being able bring back the dead in ghost form. So until that changes, I think we should let the citizens of Paris spend a bit of time with their loved ones.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. So...” she looks at her parents awkwardly. “Do you want some tea? Wait... can you even drink anything?”

They shrug.

oOo

Spectrum is sitting with her mother, talking, and ignoring the mixed reactions she caused by bringing back the dead.

Suddenly, a purple butterfly outline appears on her face.

“Spectrum! What are you doing? You’re supposed to bring me the miraculous!” 

Spectrum pouts, frustrated by the interruption.

“But I want to stay with my mother!” 

She holds her head between her hands when a shot of pain goes though her body.  

“You will bring them to me or I take back your powers and you’ll never see her again!”

Spectrum sighs. “Fine...”

She gets up and closes her eyes.

“Spectral soldiers, rise for your ruler, Spectrum.” She whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! While I’m here, I just want to tell you that in my other main fanfic, “Old friends”, I’m currently asking for the readers’ help to come up with akumas that will be featured in the upcoming chapters. Feel free to swing by and leave you akuma design. :)
> 
> Love, Miss_Swan.


	8. Oh shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m not dead! Sorry for how late this is but I’m working on another writing project and I can’t stop myself.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy, and I’ll try to post the next chapter sooner.
> 
> Also, massive pun alert.
> 
> Miss_Swan

Brigette is about to turn around to get the kettle when her parents as well as Felix’s mother rise up from their stool around the kitchen counter and do a military salute.

_My brave spectral soldiers, find Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous by any means  necessary and bring them to your ghostly ruler, Spectrum._

“Yes Spectrum.” They chant in sink. “Marinette, Adrien, give us your miraculous!”

Brigette starts to panic.

“Felix!”

“Let’s go, now!”

He grabs her hand and leads her in his room, closely followed by their parents.

“Tikki, spots on.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

He grabs her by the waist, pressing her against his side, and vaults out the window, extending his staff up to the roof and then high over the city, before crouching on top of his staff and sitting Ladybug on his lap.

“I could’ve done it myself, you know.”

“Yes, but isn’t it more romantic to be saved by your knight in shining leather, Purrincess?” Chat pecks her cheek and nuzzles in her neck.

“Yeah, sure, Chaton.”

They look down, only to be met with the sight of thousands of ghosts roaming in the streets.

“Oh shoot.” She deadpans. “Guess I underestimated the threat. This is all my fault.”

“My lady, stay calm. It’s as much my fault as it is yours. We’re in this together.”

“Right. Now, we have to go back in there and get the other miraculous. There’s no way we could beat the akuma without them.”

“Alright. Let’s get all the luck we can.” She throws her yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

oOo

Nadja fakes a smile for the camera, still shaken by her reunion with her mother, grandparents and her aunt.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Hi! I am Nadja Chamack and we have breaking news! A new akuma was spotted earlier this evening, who seems to have the ability to bring back the dead in ghost form. They first seemed inoffensive, even friendly, but then turned into mindless soldiers serving the Akuma, who calls herself Spectrum. Please stay inside and be careful, even though they don’t seem to attack normal civilians. Meanwhile, we must ask, where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

oOo

The two heroes are making their way across the city, Ladybug swinging across the streets with her yo-yo and Chat Noir vaulting over the buildings with his staff.

“Okay, we have the miraculous, now what?”

“We find the others and... wait a second, is that Master Fu?” She swings down to swipe the old man, bringing him up to the roof.

“Master Fu!”

“I finally found you! Did you get the miraculous?”

“Of course!”

He sighs in relief and takes off his bracelet. “Here, take this.”

“Then go find the others and beat this akuma. When someone gets akumatized for the second time, the akuma gets much more powerful.”

“We’re on it!”

With that, they leap off the building and run off in different directions to find the other miraculous holders.

Master Fu fiddles nervously with his beard.

“Good luck. And God knows you’ll need all the luck you can get.”

oOo

“Nino, Alya. I need your help.”

She holds out the hexagonal boxes to them. Alya shrieks in excitement and Nino smiles at the idea of seeing Wayzz again. They open the boxes and put on the Miraculous on while their kwamis appear in a globe of green and orange light.

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

“Wayzz, shell on!”

With another flash of light, Rena Rouge and Carapace now stand in-front of her.

“I am pleased to announce you two that you will be able to keep your miraculous now. The guardian was compromised and we almost lost them today so it’ll be safer this way.”

The two new heroes smile and grab their weapons.

“What do we do?”

“Wow there! Calm down, we are waiting for Queenie and my Kitty to show up.”

“Okay. While we wait, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why did your costume change?”

Alya is taken aback when Ladybug’s face darkens.

“Well-um... I-I lost two people very important to me recently. I guess it shows off into my suit.”

“I’m... sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks.”

Chat and Queen Bee land next to them with a thump.

“Hey, what’s with the sad meowed?”

Ladybug grunts painfully, face palming.

“Chat, that was just awful.”

He grins playfully.

“I think you mean-“

“Kitty. No.”

“-pawful.”

She groans in despair.

“You’re never gonna stop, are you?”

“No Bugaboo. I’m afraid it’s part of my catittude.”

At this point, even Rena is annoyed.

“Chat, as much as I appreciate-“

“See? SHE likes my puns.”

“-your stupid cat face, we have to start moving. Do I have to remind you that we have an akuma to fight?”

“Meowch! You wound me, Vixen. Thought you were better than this.” He dramatically places a clawed hand over his heart. “But you’re right, that ghost-thingy just won herself a cat fight.” He finishes, flexing his claws.

Ladybug nods

“I say Kitty-Cat and I take the north and you three take south. Call us when you find the akuma.”

“Good plan, I’m in.” Approves the fox.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watch as the others leap across the buildings.

“You know what? We need a theme song.”

“Ugh, why did I team up with him?”

“Got it!” He cheers. “Who you’re gonna call? Mirateam!”

“Please stop.”


End file.
